


How Seven Demon Brothers Became Lab Rats To My Works and Ended Up Losing All Their Dignity (Which They Didn't Have To Start With) A.K.A “Lab Rat Ore!”

by milkyibuki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyibuki/pseuds/milkyibuki
Summary: House of Lamentation, doujin and humanity.The seven brothers and your talent for adult art. A tale of fondeness, affection, love, hentai, burguers and sex.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	How Seven Demon Brothers Became Lab Rats To My Works and Ended Up Losing All Their Dignity (Which They Didn't Have To Start With) A.K.A “Lab Rat Ore!”

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T FIND THE RELATIONSHIP TAGS YET  
> did this pretty much to myself HAHAHAHA  
> i am a doujin (hentai manga) author myself and i am in love...... luv levi.... i'm currently working on a obey me doujin while still having to finalize my original ones so i can officially debut AHAAHAH  
> BIG TITLE BC REJOICE ANIME BOIS  
> this work is a tribute to all workers in the porn industry and how I wish you all the best!!! REJOICE AND LET'S WATCH LEVI AND GANG BEING GOOD GUYS

—MC, mind explaining **this**?  
Beel almost turned into a demon when he couldn't reach for the chicken because of the amount of paper Mammon left in his way, right in the breakfast table, but what truly matters in that Leviathan almost had a heart attack. House of Lamentation nearly lost a brother. Nearly.  
—... Those are drawings. And thank you for entering my room without my permission once again. — honestly, you thought the demons wouldn't care a bit to your stuff, but Leviathan suddenly had an agonized face while looking at it, with the other demons were hiding their feeling of surprise. Men truly are terrifyingly unexpected.  
—Didn't know you were into this, MC. — Satan said, analyzing a piece of paper of a work of were starting based on an original story —And I may say you truly draw some gorgeous men! Ahaha! This one looks like me, although his partner reminds me of my ex... — Asmodeus gently smiled, talking about himself like he would always do.

Mammon cleared his throat.

—Would you **MIND** explain why I found these in your room? ... Stop looking at it, scumbags! I am the only one who should know MC's taste! — Mammon got in the way of Satan and Asmodeus and you had to intervene, afraid he would tear up your art...  
Beelzebub smiled at the sight of a character eating a burguer, she resembled you.  
You sighed. Taking all the stuff the brothers were looking at. Leviathan was frozen in place looking at one particular drawing, you couldn't take it by now.  
—Allow me to explain: I am a dou– ... An “ _adult art_ ” author. That's what I do for living in the human world. I'm working on some new stuff because I couldn't simply disappear for one year and go to by editor without a single work. Here. — you opened a particular page on you D.D.D.: your website (which Leviathan slowly moved his head to the side to take a peek, still pretty shocked). Luckily, you could still access human sites while in Devildom. You had a good amount of followers and comment notifications were constantly appearing on screen —In the human world, a few try to make money out of their talents. I am one of those. It's nothing impressive. — another sigh left your mouth. It was never easy to explain your job, mainly because people would always call you “slut” or invite you to hook up as a “helping hand”; as working with such a tiny part of porn, you feel bad thinking about how popular women in the big industry are treated. Human sure don't have a tiny bit of decency or respect... “Don't get me wrong,” you'd say “but I'm not really interested. It's only my job, I also do have a living and someone I love”; you never finished the sentence anyway, as they would start talking again about how much of a “whore” you were. You didn't expect demons to be different.  
—Please, don't get me wrong, I've just grow seeing sex as a natural thing and ended up trying to– — suddenly, you were stopped by a human burguer right at your lips: looking up, you saw Beelzebub, holding the fruit and smiling —You have talent. I'd love to see you working while I eat.

Oh.

—You sure are a talented one, MC. Would you mind teaching me how to draw bodies as beatiful as yours? — asked Asmodeus, walking up to you to take one of your drawings —I also see you have some plot going on. I'd love to hear more about these “ _Skullgirls_ ”. For as far as I saw, I'm already hoping Filia recovers her memories and fall in love with Carol. — Satan gently patted your head, pointing at a monster girl doujin you've been working on, based on a video-game you like.  
—Hey, hey, hey! STOP IT! — and, of course, that greedy, tsundere demon —MC's gonna help _ONLY_ me, as I am the one who found it!

—You guys don't fricking deserve it, _normies_!

Levi finally got a grip of himself —MC's a talented doujin author who is surely into a bunch of tags! You normies would never understand how it is to be a switch who goes from vanilla to gore! Even if you actually did, you couldn't get as much as I do! I have 12,000 favorites on my _NHentai_ account and I... ! — he paused, even before someone would tell him to, how weird... Levi blushed, his eyes not full of rage anymore but with some flushed, nervous feeling —I've been supporting MC's work for a long time, so I do know what she likes... — your heart melted. Leaving the drawings at the table, you went to Levi —Thank you, — you said, holding his hand —I really am happy you support me!  
Mammon sighed, Asmodeus laughed, Satan was a bit jealous and Beelzebub... Ate the apple he was supposed to give you.   
—I really enjoyed your “ _Danganronpa_ ” work! I think that Mukuro and Ishimaru are a great couple! And your “ _Kimi Ga Shine_ ” work is just fantastic! I love how you kind you are with Ranger and Safalin's relationship and you don't actually fetishise it as a lot do! I mean, he could wear a skirt and still be a man and both of them commit bad acts but... And also! Your “ _Hello Charlotte_ ” work is amazing! It's a very soft _yaoi_ and I think you couldn't get Felix and Bennett's relationship better! It really gave me tears and I cried a lot by how dramatic and real it felt! I am really looking forward to your original work!

—Stop spoiling her just so you can get her attention, Levi.  
“Here comes the nuisance” Mammon breathed out, giving a loud “ouch” after Satan stepped on his left foot.  
—Take a look at these, Lucifer. MC's an artist, she feels like a goddess to Levi now. — Asmodeus went to show a few sketches of yours to Lucifer, who just came by the door —I-I was just happy to meet someone I– Someone I thought who was a normie! — Levi defended himself but Satan and Mammon went to keep teasing him. Beel asked Asmo a lasagna, since he ate... Everything that was on the table.  
Lucifer came up to you —Diavolo sure brought an interesting human to Devildom. You have some good pieces here. — that was the first men were actually praising your work —Are those original?  
—Those are more like... Side-stories to original ones of other authors. I don't quite have the inspiration to. Maybe I'll just send another fan-story, I bet it will feel good when my editor hang me by the neck because I'm not able to follow the trends... Maybe stabbing... Whoooo knows... — you sighed.  
Lucifer thought for a moment and raised his hand. Everyone stopped talking.  
—Everybody, we'll be helping MC to work on an original piece of art. All of us. Let's all work together so we'll not lose our dear exchange student to death.

  
...

  
Huh.

—Oh! So we will all be helping our dear girl to write her works? I bet she feels glad to have a _model_ as good as me!

—I'll do my best to give you lots of advice to plot writing. But if you need _something else_ , tell me right away.

—Of course I am the one who will help her _the most_. You normies couldn't make it. lolol

—If you are able to give me food, I can do _anything_.

Suddenly, all of the boys were gathered around you, reassuring their helping hands to you. It truly felt fantastic to have help, _genuine_ help.

—Thank–

—If ANY of you is thinking about having your naked body around MC's, I'm gonna fucking cut your peepes and feed them to Beel! _**YOU HEARD ME**_? Beel's gonna eat all of your peepes raw! — Mammon screamed, in a really angry tone.  
Suddenly, the typical “let's all ignore Mammon to make him angry started again”. “Peepe” reminded Beel of the frog meme, so he suddenly felt the urge to eat frogs.

You found yourself getting your _(robbed)_ stuff to leave, replying Lucifer's smile before passing by the dinner room door.  
As you passed by, a hand pushed you to the wall.  
—I'll be your _lab rat_ too.  
Belphegor said. Leaving you with a kiss on the left cheek. He went to bed again.

Then, your life as a doujin artist working on an original piece with a bunch of demons started.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE SHOT BUT NOW I'M DOING A WHOLE SERIES!!! hello kink people, tell me you favorite hentai tags so the bois can help the doujin author mc with her work :^) (pli send character and tags!)  
> REMEMBER!!! always treat men and women who are/were in any kind of porn industry with respect. they are also human like u and they are always trying their best to bring your body lots of happiness!!!! some of them even suffer by doing it and go through bad, bad events... may this work eventually make someone take a moment to think that porn's a very very very hard job and that all workers deserve love :)


End file.
